


Taskmaster Team-up

by nailz



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nailz/pseuds/nailz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taskmaster has a little reminisce and a Deadpool team-up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To my favorite rare pair. May more discover your awesome togetherness so I can read other people's fics. heh

 

Mercenary work is not glamorous. It’s not James Bond spy shit with lots of gadgets and fancy hotels. You’re lucky to get a nice rooftop sniper job, but more often than not you’re slugging it through fetid fucking muck in some backwater country.

When you start out, you pretty much take whatever contract comes your way. After a while, when you get established, and if you’re any _good_ , you can afford to be a little picky.  
In his earlier years, Taskmaster took a lot of high risk/high pay jobs. He needed to build his reputation, bank and skill; the more he fought, the better he got. And the better he got, the more he enjoyed it. The satisfaction of a job well done _does_ apply to the mercenary field of employment.

These days the jobs are easy - easy paced, easy kills and fucking ridiculous payouts. In fact, Tony is getting a little bored.

Sometimes Tony misses the constant action of those days. It was dangerous and exhilarating. You feel most alive as you take the life of another. The pulse of blood that spouts from your targets floods your senses with a heady musk. The rush of adrenaline reaches every cell so that you don’t know if time has slowed or sped up – surrounded by five opponents one second and the next you’re jumping over a heap of bodies. Your entire body is a sharpened dagger.

In the aftermath – you’re still in the rush and if you are not particularly used to it, it can be a hard come down. In the beginning, Tony would wait until he was at the safe house, hotel or whatever and just smoke a little pot to help mellow out. Nowadays he can just ride it out.

One particular job, he had to pair up with another guy, newer to the occupation than Taskmaster. In fact, he was green as hell but was a good shot and could take orders without losing his shit. Nice kid. Spent most of the flight to the drop spot surreptitiously (so he thought) checking Taskmaster out. The job was to go in, kill _a bunch_ of guys, blow it up, and get the fuck out. If they survived, transport was arranged to pick them up the next day at an old farmhouse.

Well, they had survived and made it to the farm. The place was a disused shithole, but had a roof, table, chair, couch, and most importantly, running water (if you count pump wells). When they had got there, they were both still pretty jazzed up and both suffering a common side effect of adrenaline in men. It’s Nature’s way of saying “Congratulations, you’ve survived something harrowing. Here’s a boner for you. You’ve earned it!”

Jr. was jittery and sort of half pacing, which had starting to be irritating. Remembering the side-long ogling from the flight, Tony took a chance and had stood up from the dilapidated couch, stalked three steps, grabbed the kid by the shoulders and pushed him back against the wall.

“Stop pacing,” he’d growled out. The guy had tensed up, probably thinking this masked weirdo is going to snap his neck. Tony moved in a little closer. “Just relax,” he mumbled, and moved his hands from Jr’s shoulders to his chest and slowly down his sides to come to a rest on his hip. The guy did relax a little and Tony closed the small distance between their hips, pressing his own arousal against the other man’s. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a reciprocal grind. What followed was rough, hurried and hot. Woefully, unprepared for full-on sex, they’d stuck with some frottage, a hand-job, since Taskmaster refused to remove his mask, and Jr had given him one of the best blowjobs he’d ever had.

It did the trick and had left them both exhausted. They’d both slept like babies in that raccoon shit-fest of a dump. That morning they had woke up, said nothing, got picked up and paid. Never saw that kid again.

Maybe sitting in a bar and waxing nostalgic about this wasn’t the best idea. At this rate, actual waxing was going to be needed.

J _eezus, that was a long time ago_ , he thought and shook his head a little at his empty beer.

“Huuu~ Well if it isn’t ol’ Taskmaster sitting here aww by his wonesome.“

 _Oh hell._ Tony sighed. He knew that gravelly voice anywhere.

“Deadpool.”

Deadpool came sauntering over to the back and chucked his sword and assault rifle into the booth before flopping down in the seat across from Tony. “A pitcher and two glasses!” he shouted over his shoulder.

“Are you buying?” Taskmaster asked “how weirdly generous of you.”

“Hey, I’mma nice guy. Saw you sittin’ over here lookin’ all sad… or maybe you’re not sad and you’re actually having a good time, it’s hard to tell with the stoneface all the time. You know, you should consider a more flexible alternative to that mask. Though, somehow I can feel you rolling your eyes right now even if I can’t see them. Nah man, I’m jus’ feelin’ a little flush after a night’s work.”

Tony leaned back in the seat as the waitress set their pitcher down on the table. He looked Deadpool over.

“Got paid, huh?”

“Yes. I. Did.” Deadpool replied smugly as he pushed his mask up over his nose and took a long glug of beer. He’d obviously come straight from the job. If the bullet holes in his uniform weren’t a dead giveaway, the drying blood spray across his chest said it plainly. Tony could still smell the gun smoke on him, but then again, Deadpool usually had a slight gun smoke scent about him. Eu de Merc.  
He’d done some jobs with Deadpool in the past, they’d both tried to screw each other over at some point, but it was long ago enough that Taskmaster and Deadpool were on friendly terms. Unless it comes to Mario Kart, then they are ardent adversaries.

Tony sat and drank his beer while listening to Wade’s verbal diarrhea feeling mildly amused. At least it distracted him from memories he didn’t quite want to go digging into right now and filled the present time. Even The Taskmaster needs company sometimes, whether he admits it or not.

\------

A couple weeks went by. Taskmaster had just completed and collected on one of those nice, cushy rooftop sniper contracts and was sitting at his kitchen table cleaning his rifle when his cell rang. He answered.

“Hey! It’s Deadpool. You at home?”

“Maybe,” Tony answered cautiously.

“Cool coz I am gonna swing by. That last job I had went so well I have another lined up already, simple plan, great pay, but it’s a two man job so you wanna do this with me?”

Tony paused. “What’s the pay?”

“Tasky, you should just say yes because I’m askin’ you and we’re buds. Besides it will be fun, like old times.”

“Old times, as I recall, usually ended up with us half dead, in a mess and more often than not, without a check,” Tony said dryly.

“Yes, but these would be new old times. With checks. And maybe some bombs.”

Tony sighed and considered it. It had been awhile since they worked together and Deadpool seemed to have things more together lately, which is saying something. “Simple plan, eh? Fine, come over and tell me about it.”

Nothing was ever simple with Wade.


	2. Chapter 2

“I DON’T KNOW, ‘POOL. THIS FEELS LIKE _OLD_ OLD TIMES!” Taskmaster shouted over the gunfire, bullets ricocheting down the confined hallway.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Taskmaster,” Deadpool replied cheekily from across the way. Tony returned fire down the corridor and glanced over to see Deadpool pull a grenade off his bandolier.

“THAT! That is what I mean!” he shouted and quickly covered his ears and rolled further away from the hall opening as Deadpool casually lobbed the grenade down the hall.

The grenade did its job, loudly, and the gunfire ceased. Taskmaster waited for his ears to stop ringing, or well _ring less_ , before he stood up.

“No sprinklers? Can you believe it! Does OSHA know about this?! I’ve half a mind to file a complaint when we get back,” Deadpool said as he started down the hallway. Deadpool always goes first, since he’s less prone to die from being shot than Taskmaster is. They made their way down the hall as the smoke cleared. Deadpool skidded a little.

“Careful, the parts are slippy.”

“You know, if you blow up too much of this place, we won’t be able to get what we came for,” Taskmaster reminded him, stepping carefully around the ‘parts’. “Although, that worked out pretty well.”

Their destination was a few floors down. Their employer had told them the lower tech level guards and personnel don’t carry guns since live fire and volatile chemicals don’t get along so well. The lab floors had larger open areas with a few separate lab room doors on either side. So, if there was going to be a fight, at least it wouldn’t be in a little hall.

“No _bombs,_ ” Taskmaster said as he hit the elevator button.

Deadpool smirked under his mask and slid his katana out of its scabbard, “Oh swords are good, too. They get me just as hot.”

They stepped out of the elevator and were greeted by a welcoming committee of about ten uniformed guys with batons. Deadpool rested his katana on his shoulder. “You fellas lookin’ for some action? Me an’ Taskmaster here love us some group play.”

Deadpool’s mouthy bullshit was legendary, but it wasn’t just babble. He knew exactly what he was doing. Big group of dudes in your way? Get the homo sex jokes going and the super macho guys will come out swinging first – beat the shit outta them to lessen the confidence of the rest of the group.

Two guys charged first, batons at the ready.

“Double date!” Deadpool swung high and wide as Taskmaster went low, pulling out a good sized knife. It was fast and messy and had the desired effect.

Taskmaster flicked the gore from his glove to keep a good grip on the knife. Pro tip: choose an outfit that completely covers your body and is mostly waterproof; keeps the bodily fluids out. God knows where these assholes have been or if they’ve all had their shots.

The rest of the fight was mildly controlled chaos. At one point a severed arm flew and hit Taskmaster across the neck, just enough to distract him that his opponent got a good hard punch to Taskmaster’s face.

“Watch your fucking parts!” he shouted to Deadpool and punched back with the pointy end of his knife.

 

With the fighting over, Deadpool turned to Taskmaster and asked “Okay which door?”

“2-B. Middle one.”

“Tasky, we should do this more often. I love our team-ups! Hey when we’re done here, let’s grab some pizza, go back to your place and I’ll slather you in ranch sauce.”

Taskmaster just narrowed his eyes at Deadpool, who laughed and pushed the door open.

There were two technicians in the lab. One tried his best to sound like he wasn’t shitting himself. “Hey you can’t be in here!”

Taskmaster punched him out and stalked over to the other. “Anything to add?” he said threateningly.

The technician, sweating profusely, shook his head vehemently. “No… nope.. n-nothing.”

Taskmaster grabbed the guy’s badge lanyard in a fist. “Good. Now,… Lance… be accommodating and show me to the prototypes for Project Cypress.”

The tech hurriedly pointed to the back where 2 cases were set on a table. Taskmaster walked over to inspect the contents. Meanwhile, Deadpool was poking through the rest of the lab.

“Hey! Are these concussion grenades? They’re so _tiny_! ” Deadpool yelled and leaned back from behind a stack of crates to look at Lance the technician.

“uhm yes they are. Er, small but with the same effect as regular sized,” he nervously explained.

“Neeeeat. Listen, would you mind if I took some of these with me?” Deadpool asked.

“….What?..” the Lance gulped.

Taskmaster called from the back, “Yes, he really is asking you.”

Lance looked dumbfounded “uh, help yourself?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Deadpool filled a few pouches and took a box as well. “You’re the best! I promise I won’t use them in the basement.”

 

Taskmaster walked back to the front with the cases. “Well, Lance, you’ve been a swell guy, but we can’t let you just roam as we leave. I don’t have any duct tape, do you?”

Lance shook his head.

“Hey ‘Pool, you got any duct tape on you?” Taskmaster asked.

“No, used the last of it the other night on the fridge door handle,” Deadpool replied, shaking his head.

Taskmaster looked back at Lance, who was looking slightly ill. Lance took off his glasses off, slipped them shakily into his shirt pocket and nodded.

“You’ll be fine, Lance,” said Taskmaster and being careful not to break his face, punched him out.

 

\------

 

An hour later the cases were delivered and wires were transferred. Deadpool had been going on and on about pizza and its many fine attributes that by the time they were done with everything, Taskmaster was looking forward to it. Deadpool ordered two large pizzas as they drove to Tony’s apartment.

“Wade, go take a shower before you get blood all over my place,” Tony said and pointed down the hall.

Wade pulled his boots off and rummaged in his bag for a fresh suit. “Your castle. Just don’t eat all the pie before I’m done.”

“Then hurry up.”

“Sure you don’t want to join me?” Wade teased.

“No.” Tony called from the kitchen.

“No, you’re not sure or …”

“Just fucking go!”

Wade laughed and closed the bathroom door. Tony was never _quite_ sure when Wade was joking about that or not. Wade’s sexual proclivities did not exclude men and while Tony had more experience with women, he’d fooled around with guys enough to know he enjoyed and was attracted to both. He wasn’t completely opposed to the thought of sex with Wade, but didn’t really think that would play out so well in reality. Occasional merc partners was one thing, but he didn’t know if adding sex to that mix was a good idea or not. He couldn’t deny the fact that thoughts of Wade had been steadily creeping into his mind more frequently. In fact, when he’d jerked off in the shower just this morning, it was the thought of Deadpool, panting hard with Tony’s dick buried in his ass that had pushed him over the edge.

Shaking his head, Tony pulled his tac-suit off and stuffed it in a garbage bag and washed his face and hands at the kitchen sink since there’d be no time for a proper shower before the pizza showed up. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the pile of folded laundry on the couch and was pulling his hoodie over his re-masked head when the door buzzer rang. _Mmmm pizza time._ He tipped the delivery guy and set the pizzas on the kitchen table. He noticed that Wade had ordered 8 extra sides of ranch. Tony rolled his eyes.

Wade’s mental state always had Tony guessing. He worried that someday Wade was going to completely lose his shit. There had been times when he thought he already had, but lately Wade seemed a little subdued or at least more serious.

As the though crossed his mind, Wade came out of the bathroom with a plume of steam, towel slung around his hips and singing “ _ain’t nobody dope as me, I’m jus’ so fresh, so clean_ ~.”

“Are you really going to eat naked?” Tony asked.

“Dinner and a show, baby!” Wade winked at him. “Not dry enough to put my suit on yet and I am _fucking_ _hungry now_. Hey they remembered my ranch! Tell me you have beer.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Tony feigned offense. “Shut up or get the fuck out. ‘ _Tell me you have beer’_ You don’t deserve my beer. The cheap ass beer I keep just for when you come around,” Tony grumbled as he pulled a 24 pack of said swill out of the fridge.

They did a fine job of decimating the pizza and got pretty far through the beer in what was turning out to be a pretty good night. Wade eventually put on his suit (sans boots and mask). They traded some recent stories and argued the tactical merits of having a plan vs making shit up as you go, which Tony insisted is not in itself _a plan_.

It was a circular argument that Tony’s beer buzzed brain knew enough he would never win. Distraction technique:

“Mario Kart?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever they argue, things heat up. :)

They made their way to the living room. Wade set the half full case of beer on the coffee table while Tony moved the rest of the folded laundry back into the basket on the floor and carried it back to his bedroom.

He was just back to the living room when Wade, leaning against the back of the couch, said, “Listen, I know you got this whole _mysterious identity_ thing goin’, but you know you can drop the mask for yer bud Wade. All we been through at this point, _I_ wouldn’t sell _you_ out, T.”

He stopped. That unexpectedly stung. It’d been quite a while since the Black Box incident – when Taskmaster had sold Deadpool out for a shit-ton of money when his healing factor was on the fritz - but Tony thought by now it was water under the bridge.

“That was business, Wade,” Tony growled.

“Ever the consummate professional,” Wade jeered. “Yeah, well, I’ve never been one much for those pesky ‘ _business rules’_. You can break them any fucking time and I just can’t help but take _your_ shit personally.“

“That’s your fucking problem,” Tony felt himself getting angry. “Look you shit, I already apologized for that. What else do you want from me, huh? Cry in your fucking lap, beg for forgiveness for some shit, which by the way you would have done the same if our places were switched at the time.”

Deadpool knew it was true and surprisingly relented. “Look man, mercs don’t have a lot of friends, if any really, but I consider you a friend. And I was just, I dunno ... thinking you’d trust me with something like that.”

Tony turned away and let out a long breath. Wade was always more frustrating to him than other people. Normally, Tony had a pretty good handle on his temper, but there was something about Wade that got under his skin. The guy just knew how to push all his buttons.

But he really wasn’t looking for a fight after the relatively pleasant evening. “For all our money, real trust is something we can never afford,” he said quietly.

“There you go with those ‘rules’ again,” Deadpool said, stepping up close behind Taskmaster, chin ghosting his shoulder. “You the _Rulemaster_?” he mumbled, but without malice. He tilted his head slightly towards Taskmaster’s ear. “Come on _Tony_. Bet you take it off for the ladies,” he whispered.

Tony snorted. “Yer no lady.”

“Nah, I’m _better._ ”

 

_Oh what the hell._

Tony reached up with his right hand and pushed his hood back. His hand moved to the mask. He hesitated for a moment, but slid the mask off and pulled the cowl down.

“See, now‘s that so bad? “ Deadpool mussed the man’s hair. “You’ve got cowl-head,” he said, and ruffled Tony’s hair with both hands this time.

Tony grunted and pushed Deadpool back a bit with his elbow. “Asshole,” he said flatly, reaching back to run a hand through his hair in half-hearted attempt to neaten it. He walked over next to the couch, tossed the mask on the coffee table and turned back towards Wade.

Wade looked at him with a grin. Tony was handsome. His eyes, which Wade had seen before through older versions of Taskmaster’s mask, looked different without it. He knew they were hazel, but now the flecks of green stood out more with his dark brown hair exposed.

Tony felt Wade staring at him. While his own unmasking, even to just one person, carried a risk, he knew it was nothing compared to Wade’s risk. Wade was cocky enough to expose skin while working and Tony had seen plenty of it, but Wade tried desperately to keep his mask on. Wade only takes off his mask when he feels completely comfortable. Tony always feels an odd warmth when Wade casually pulls his own mask off the times they’re hanging out. _Wade trusts you more than you deserve._

“Too bad you wear that thing all the time, man. I mean, if anyone should be masked 24/7 it’s me, but you’re like, holding out on the world or something. Look at your chiseled features, your hero-like jawline! Manly stubble! Although, maybe you should consider a little mask padding or something because you got a good bruise from where that guy punched you…”

_There goes the mouth_ , he thought as Wade walked over to him, gesticulating. _He’s going for the hair again_. Tony successfully deflected the attempted ruffleage. He lowered the grabby arms to Wade’s side, holding his wrists, stepping forward so that he was _very_ close. Wade’s chatter faltered “… some highlights and ... uh.”

Tony paused, their faces a breath away. He looked at Wade, who was staring back intently. Wade’s grin faded and a flicker of desire reflected in his eyes as he lowered his gaze to Tony’s mouth.

That was all the confirmation Tony needed. He pressed his lips to Wade’s, kissing him long and slow. Wade’s lips were rough, but it wasn’t at all unpleasant. _Gun smoke and musk._ Wade licked along Tony’s bottom lip and Tony accepted, deepening the kiss. Their tongues slid together in a slow battle for dominance. A shiver of warmth spread to his extremities.

He relinquished his grip on Wade’s hands, which immediately moved up Tony’s back and then down to his ass with a squeeze. Tony wrapped his right arm around Wade’s broad shoulders and got his own ass-grab with the other. His pulse quickened as their bodies pressed against each other.

The kiss became hungrier and Wade ground his hips against Tony’s.

“You’re still wearing your cup, Tasky.”

“Some of us are a little more careful about those things,” Tony hissed as his growing arousal was painfully trapped in the protective plastic. “Unlike this crazy bastard I know,” he said as he slid his hand from Wade’s ass and across his thigh to rub Wade’s dick though his suit. Wade sucked in a breath and pressed himself into Tony’s large hand, which slid lower to cup his balls. He groaned.

Wade roughly kissed Tony again, licked up the side of his jaw and sucked on his ear. Tony half shouted as a jolt of desire shot straight down his spine. He still had Wade by the balls and at that moment had squeezed him pretty hard, though Wade didn’t seem to mind.

“Bedroom. Now,” he rasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Between the living room and the bedroom, kissing and gropes, they managed to discard most of their clothing.

Wade knelt on the bed, kissing his way down the muscular planes of Tony’s chest. “Let’s set you free,” he mumbled as he carefully slid the straps of the jock down and pulled Tony’s cock out. “That’s much better.” Wade gave him a few slow pulls and mouthed the base of his dick. As his tongue slid up the underside to circle around the head, Tony moaned low. Wade smirked and quickly took as much of Tony as he could into his mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Tony cursed as the sudden wet heat sensation took him by surprise. His hips bucked and he almost doubled forward, grasping at Wade’s back. Wade’s hand gripped Tony by the hip as his mouth continued to do terribly dirty, delicious things to Tony’s cock. When Wade took him deep and swallowed, the heated suction was almost too much. Tony squeezed Wade’s shoulder in warning and Wade pulled his head back, releasing Tony with a pop.

Tony pushed Wade back on the bed, kissing him leisurely, a hint of his own taste in Wade’s mouth. He reached down to stroke Wade’s dick. “Tell me what you want, Wade.”

Wade groaned into the kiss. “I want you t’ fuck me.”

Tony’s hand caressed the inside of Wade’s thigh and slid up back to trace around his entrance. Wade sighed into the touch. “My belt. Third pouch on the left.”

Tony twisted around, spotted the belt on the floor and went to retrieve it. Third pouch contained dental floss, condoms, a short length of cord and a small bottle of lube.

“Is this your sex pouch?” Tony snorted.

“Shaddup. And yes. Now hurry up and fuck me into this mattress like a goddamned man.”

He smirked and kneeled on the bed as Wade rolled onto his knees, ass in the air. With one hand, he kneaded the firmness of Wade’s ass and clicked open the bottle of lube with the other. He drizzled a good amount on his fingers, noting the warming sensation of the liquid, and slid a finger into Wade.

“ _mmmm_ yeah,” Wade hummed and pushed back against the digit. Tony added another, working them a little faster. Wade continued to make humming and little moaning sounds with every movement. “Don’t need too much prep here, Ton _~ neahh_ ”

_There it is. That spot._

Tony grabbed the bottle again and slicked up his cock. He held Wade’s hip and slowly pushed himself into Wade. Wade’s head rolled back, his mouth hanging open, exhaling as he took in Tony to the hilt. Tony paused, breathing heavily. The sensation of incredible tight heat enveloping his length was exquisite. Sparks of pleasure and _need_ coursed through him. He pulled _almost_ out just as slow, giving them both a slight feeling of loss. It didn’t last long.

He thrust in a little harder, earning a sharp moan from Wade. He soon found a steady pace that had them in a sheen of sweat and panting. For once, Wade’s mouth wasn’t running a mile a minute, but the room was full of his sounds interspersed with moaned curses, some of which were strung together quite creatively.

Desire and sensation wrapped together as they moved against each other. Wade made a small whimper in the back of his throat as Tony pulled out.

“Turn over.”

Wade rolled onto his back and was rewarded from this momentary pause with the sight of Tony. Handsome Tony; flushed and panting. Those hazel eyes now dark and half-lidded fixed to his own without turning away. Wade’s cock ached. He reached down with a calloused hand to stroke himself.

Wade pulled his knees up as Tony slid his hand up the backside of Wade’s thigh to move one leg over his shoulder. Tony repositioned, pushed back in slowly, relishing the sensation and Wade’s moans. He pulled all the way out again only to enter faster, but pulled out again.

“ _ohh ooohfucktony, please_ ”

When he pushed back in this time, he leaned in and hit the spot deep within Wade that had him keening. Looking down at Wade lost in his own pleasure, Tony knew they would not last much longer. He ran his hand up Wade’s chest and across already overstimulated nipples. Tony leant down and captured Wade’s lips in a searing kiss and continued to thrust deeply. He could feel Wade tightening around him as Wade’s hand sped up, his own pace becoming erratic. Wade came hard with a curse on his lips, spilling himself between them, his body clutching at Tony’s cock. Then Tony’s entire world narrowed to _Wade and absolute ecstasy_. Heat, sudden and focused, bloomed within him and pulsed in waves through his every fiber.

As the last shudders of orgasm left him, Tony lay down next to Wade and drew him into a languid kiss.

“Wow,” Wade mumbled. “That was...”

“Yeah”

They lay for a minute, catching their breath.

“Oh shit!” Wade pushed Tony’s hand off his chest and sat up suddenly. “I forgot the ranch!”

Tony’s quick reflexes had Wade by the back of his calf before he could fully stand and they both tumbled back into the bed. Tony pinned the other man down, throwing his leg over Wade’s thighs.

When Wade started to protest, Tony just kissed him until he forgot all about fucking sauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/feedback appreciated as always. Cheers!


End file.
